SimCity Creator
SimCity Creator is a video game in the Sim game series by Electronic Arts. It was released for the Wii in September 2008. Overview SimCity Creator follows the basic SimCity formula that sees players managing a city and placing residential, commercial, and industrial zones for buildings in addition to facilities such as police stations, hospitals, seaports, and stadiums. However, players are also able to customize the look of their buildings by choosing from several themes hero buildings that gives themes to the city such as Egyptian, Roman, Japanese, European, Las Vegas, and near-future styles, in addition to ones that result in a crystal or confectionery-like appearance to buildings. Players are also be able to tour their city, rendered in 3D graphics, in a helicopter or airplane Taking advantage of the Wii, the pointer function of the Wii Remote is used to directly draw roads and train tracks onto the map. Cities can also be shared among players through WiiConnect24. Similar to SimCity 4, SimCity Creator features a day and night cycle, as well as a seasonal cycle last seen in the SNES version of SimCity. Players may tackle disasters including dinosaurs, giant robots, tornadoes, aliens, and meteor impacts. Construction Zones In SimCity Creator, areas may be zoned by type of development and density. There is also a landfill zone which allows trash to be stored there. Each zone is color coded: *Residential (green ): Housing for sim]]s to live in. this zones buildings include houses and apartment towers *Commercial (blue): Where stores and office buildings are located. stores are where sims go to spend their money and offices are where sims work. offices are usually on large medium or high density zones. hotels and restaurants are sometimes built as well. *Industrial (yellow): Contains the factories and warehouses. sims may work here but it is not as desirable as office work. Transportation Zones must be connected by lines of transportation. Some of the types of transportation choices for a city include roads and highways. Roads and streets are basic lines of transportation that cars, buses and trucks drive on. They can be either curved or straight. They can lead into each other to form crossroads or roundabouts. heavy congestion can cause pollution. Highways are 4-lane roads. Cars travel faster on highways than roads or streets yet they need on-ramps to function. You cannot build streets over rivers, and building a road or railway over a river automatically creates a bridge. Railways are what trains run on, however they require train stations to work all though they lower traffic congestion. Subways are underground railways so they do not require buildings to be bulldozed, which makes it a more sensible choice for dense citys. They are more expensive to build than ordinary railways however making it more sensible not to use them to link parts of your city that are far away from each other and do not have buildings in between them. Subway stations are also smaller than train stations occupying a 1x1 square rather than a 3x3 square for regular stations. Subway stations are also easier to link to rails than ordinary railway stations. Seaports are where boats stay. Seaports increase industrial demand. Airports are where planes land. If an airport is built you will see planes, helicopter, airships and hot air ballons flying above your city especially near the airport. Airports also raise commercial demand and enable several flight missions to happen. Development The game was first announced on February 12, 2008 by Sims label president Nancy Smith along with other upcoming EA Sim titles including SimAnimals, MySims Kingdom, and MySims Party. Reception The game received mixed reviews, with a Metacritic ranking of 67 out of 100, based on 17 reviews. IGN gave the game an overall score of 5.9 or "Mediocre". External links * Official Site Category:SimCity Series